


hope is a dangerous thing for a woman like me to joke about (but i do it);

by hizzie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Gang's all here - Freeform, and bc i think landon mg & kaleb would be demons together, lizzie is baby, oof ok. i'm so nervous so be NICE lmao, this is bc of a joke i made, this is my first time writing for this fandom so be nice jfhhdjfjh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizzie/pseuds/hizzie
Summary: Josie and Hope send her weird looks, and Lizzie promptly masks her weird relapse in her sense of humor with a fake cough. There’s absolutely no way that she’ll own up to the fact that she thinks a dumb joke created by The Three Stooges is funny. No way.She’s above it.or, the boys come up with this joke and Lizzie thinks she's above it.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 196





	hope is a dangerous thing for a woman like me to joke about (but i do it);

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello so this is my first time writing for this pairing/this fandom & i hope it turned out okay lmao. I'm pretty nervous as it is but I'm hoping this isn't as bad as I think it is.

It takes maybe three seconds from the moment the words are expressed to the moment MG and Landon reach over and grab Hope’s hands each while Kaleb grabs her shoulders for the joke to land. Josie snickers while Lizzie rolls her eyes and Alaric chuckles. Raf just sighs.

“I get it,” her dad says from where he stands near the group, “because I said _‘hold on to hope’_. That’s clever.”

“Is it?” Lizzie mutters under her breath while she watches the boys grin proudly at themselves and Hope pull her hands free from the grip of the two boys and shrugs Kaleb’s hands off of her sweater covered shoulders. 

“Alright, now, let’s get serious here --” Alaric says after he has another laugh. Hope walks off to stand between Lizzie and Josie, her arms crossed over her chest as she sends the boys an unimpressed look. Lizzie doesn’t quite listen to what her dad is saying, she’ll admit -- it’s something about monsters and how to defeat them or whatever. Same thing as always. It never goes as they plan and they always have to improvise at the last minute, so it’s not like this is gonna matter in the long run. Maybe. She hopes. 

The moment she thinks of it, her green eyes travel to the brunette girl on her left side and she chuckles under her breath before she can stop it.

_(Okay. Maybe that is clever.)_

Josie and Hope send her weird looks, and Lizzie promptly masks her weird relapse in her sense of humor with a fake cough. There’s absolutely no way that she’ll own up to the fact that she thinks a dumb joke created by _The Three Stooges_ is funny. No way. 

She’s above it. 

-

MG created a Super Squad group chat a few weeks ago and Lizzie, for the most part, actually enjoys it. There’s something in her that relishes in having that sort of community, at last, even if most times unlocking her phone to plus five hundred messages because MG and Kaleb literally can’t be quiet, apparently, makes her want to like, chuck her phone into a wall. (She won’t do that, because her mom told her that this is the last time she’ll send her a new phone this year. “ _Three times is enough, Lizzie.”)_

But one thing she’s definitely incredibly grateful for, is that when they’re texting, it means they’re not talking face to face -- which usually isn’t a big problem for Lizzie, but it definitely comes in handy when fucking Kaleb sends a picture of Hope when he means to say, _“I hope so”_ and it makes Lizzie snort and chuckle before she can catch herself. She’s glad that she’s alone in the room, Josie having left a while ago to shower, and that no one has seen her reaction to the joke that she’d definitely decided _wasn’t_ that funny. 

**MG (8:23PM):** LMAOO

 **Muppet (8:23PM):** classic.

**Hope (8:24PM):** 1\. that joke still isn’t funny. 2. delete that picture of me right now. 3. THAT JOKE ISN’T THAT FUNNY STOP MAKING IT.

“What you smiling at your phone for?” Josie asks curiously as she enters the room, and Lizzie snaps her head up at the sound of her voice. She hadn’t heard her sister coming back, and it hadn’t given her any time to school her expression. She stutters.

“Oh, uh, just -- this video of this cat.” 

“Mm,” Josie hums, setting her bag of toiletries down. She grabs her phone and throws herself on her twin sister’s bed, unlocking it and then chuckling to herself after a minute. 

**Jo (8:27PM):** It is kinda funny though.

Lizzie moves to lie down beside her sister and Josie asks, “Did you see the thing Kaleb sent?” 

“Mhm,” Lizzie hums, trying not to think too much of the particularly adorable picture of the girl she once considered an enemy she may or may not have saved. “That joke is tired.”

“You and Hope are the only ones who think that.” Josie says while she switches apps and Lizzie tries really hard to repress her gut reaction to the words _You and Hope,_ which is smile like a big mushy nerd, God knows why. 

“Mm,” Lizzie hums finally. Josie opens a video of a cat and they chuckle together.

-

Alaric is standing front and center behind the podium, having called for an assembly as more and more students had approached him or the staff about the lack of hot water in the showers since the prior day. 

“I know, I know -- no wants to have to deal with cold water in this weather, and trust me, we did try using magic, but it didn’t turn out so hot -- no pun intended,” Alaric smiles, amused at himself, and Lizzie sighs. They had been the ones approached to find a magical solution for their heating issues -- and they had been the one to turn the water up to such extreme temperature levels that Lizzie swears she could’ve gotten a third degree burn from just standing near it. “We have called for backup, but we will need the students to stay clear off the bathrooms and showers for a while if you don’t want to get a feel of what hell is like, literally.” 

A hand is raised, and Alaric nods for the student to speak up, “Mr. Saltzman, do you know when this will be fixed?”

“Let’s hold out hope that it will be by this afternoon.” Alaric smiled, and Lizzie closes her eyes, not needing to be a psychic to know what’s about to happen. From where she sits, she watches as Kaleb stands from his chair and makes to walk over to where the shorter brunette is sitting. Hope immediately turns to him with a glare.

“Don’t even think about it.” She threatens, her jaw clenched, and Kaleb raises his hands in peace offering and steps back towards his chair. The students around them chuckle and the brunette rolls her eyes when Landon nudges her with his shoulder. 

Josie is chuckling near Lizzie and the blonde tries not to join, far too amused by Hope’s reaction to easily repress the smile that’s threatening to form on her face. 

_Damn it._

_-_

That Friday night found the so-called Super Squad sitting around the couches near the fireplace, Landon holding his guitar and strumming little melodies while the others talked about tomorrow morning’s much dreaded game against Mystic Falls High. Lizzie sat on the floor with her back to the couch, her phone on her hand as Josie braided her hair from where she sat with her legs crossed on the couch. Raf was thrown on the couch near them, his attention on the twins as he watched the comforting and easy movements of Josie’s arms as she took care of her twin as he listened to Kaleb and MG go on about tomorrow’s game.

“I’m just sayin’ this time we have a chance -” Kaleb insists, clapping the back of his hand into his palm twice. MG shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

“Dude, you’re always saying that -” 

“I know, but this time I feel it, man.” 

“You _always_ say that.”

“And I’m always almost right! Like, for real, tell me I wasn’t right --” Lizzie tunes them out again as she watches the boys gesture to each other passionately from where they sit around Landon, the curly haired boy looking from one boy to another as they talk, his hands running across the guitar easily without him having to pay much attention to it. 

Josie’s movements are easing Lizzie’s breathing way too much, and the blonde finds herself blinking slowly, suddenly becoming sleepy, as she tended to get when Josie played with her hair. 

And that’s her mistake - because she’s so relaxed, she slipped.

Her slip comes when Kaleb says, “You just gotta hope for the best, bro.” 

To which MG shakes his head and says, _“Fuck hope, man,”,_ just as Hope comes back with her bottle of water and frowns, sitting down on the couch by their side and says: _“hey -”_ at the same moment Lizzie’s big mouth lets it slip.

_It_ being a sleepy sounding snort and: “I wish.”

Then, Josie’s movements on her hair stop, the strumming of the guitar stops, the arguing stops, and Lizzie feels six pair of eyes on her at once. 

The three boys in front of her are looking at her with wide, surprised eyes; Landon has his mouth open, MG is gaping and Kaleb has his eyebrows reaching his hairline. She doesn’t even need to look behind her to know that Josie has her big doe eyes wide open in shock as she stares at her sister, or to look at Raf to know that he’s looking up at the ceiling to pretend he isn’t in the room. She does, however, glance at the brunette for a small second only to return her green eyes to the three boys in front of her immediately once she sees the way Hope’s green eyes are wide and her face is flushed red but there’s a small smile playing at the corner of her lips that makes Lizzie feels uneasy.

“Uh, um, that -” MG stutters, shaking his head slightly as he turns to look at the boys, “That’s not - uh, the joke never went that direction -”

“Um, so - the game,” Landon offers lamely, his eyes catching sight of the embarrassment in the blonde’s face, “you were saying we’re gonna lose the game.”

“Um, right, yeah -” MG frowns, shaking his head again as if to clear his thoughts, “Yeah, man, I don’t think we’re gonna make it -”

“This again? Man, I’m telling you -” Kaleb dives into another rant, and Lizzie catches Landon’s eyes in a silent thank you. The boy gives her a small nod and a smile as he positions his hands back on the guitar to resume his strumming. Lizzie feels her sister’s hands slowly pick up their movements after a moment and she lets out a breath, trying her hardest not to look in the direction she could feel she was being stared from. 

She can’t believe she has just willingly joined _that_ joke in front of everyone. In front of Hope. And in _that_ context. 

She can’t believe she slipped like that. It can’t - _won’t_ happen again. Because Hope is still staring, and she knows that Josie is gonna ask her about it, and she knows, _she knows_ that the boys will think she’s part of…. of _this_ , now. But mostly, she can’t believe she’s admitted to -- to, _you know_ , like that! _Humiliating._

This is definitely something she’s gonna have to bring up with her therapist next week. Like, for sure. 

Her eyes betray her and she looks back at Hope, who’s _still fucking staring_ , and she bites her lips and feels warmer when she notices Hope’s eyes following the movements. She raises an eyebrow against her will - because apparently she’s officially lost all control of herself, now -, and Hope gives her a smirk that turns into a coy smile as she finally looks away, her cheeks blushing as she does so. 

Lizzie can’t stop her reaction - she grins, pearly white teeth showing and all, and she knows that she’s definitely gonna have to talk to someone else other than her therapist about this. A very specific someone else who has maybe the cutest smile Lizzie has ever seen in her life and who’s the butt of a joke that’s not so funny as her friends make it seem like it is. 

-

_(Yeah. Okay. Maybe the joke wasn’t so bad. Sue her for thinking her friends are funny. Quit judging her. God.)_

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me happy! have a nice weekend x


End file.
